User blog:ZeroTigress/Disney Food Hunt
Since I originally hired in back in 2011, I've usually ended up going on rides after rides when I invite my friends into Disneyland and Disney California Adventure. As a result, I've pretty much been on every ride in both parks (sans Mad Tea Party, because you can't make me no matter how much you try). In recent years, I've relegated to coming into the parks for food hunts since Disney started doing food festivals at DCA to get people to go over there. Just this weekend, I went into the parks with my sister NightAccio and a couple of other friends to tackle not one, not two, but THREE foodie lists! Adventurous New Tastes at Bengal Barbecue in Disneyland Park Foodie Guide to Fantasmic-inspired Eats and Sweets at Disneyland Park Your Guide to Treats and Eats Galore During Halloween Time at the Disneyland Resort, September 15 through October 31 Out of everything on those three lists, I managed to try: *'Blackberry Beignets' - Blue Mickey-shaped beignets with sparkling edible glitter that taste really good. I wanted to get some for NightAccio to try, but they had already been replaced with Dreamsicle Beignets for the Halloween season. :< *'Dreamsicle Beignets' - Orange Mickey-shaped beignets with some edible glitter that was obviously used for the Blackberry Beignets. It's considerably better than the Pumpkin Beignets they tried some years ago that just didn't have enough pumpkin flavor to them. (How can you mess up pumpkin spice French donuts???) *'Oogie Boogie dessert' - Green and dirt-like chocolate cake stuffed into a dark chocolate cup that resembles the compressed roots of a potting plant. The gummi worms that came with it were too dense and hard to eat, but the cake itself was pretty good. The dark chocolate cup didn't really do it for me and the Oogie Boogie white chocolate was okay. They used way too much chocolate mousse, which I didn't care for. *'Loaded Lobster Chips' - Sauce and lobster are good along with the chips. The first time I tried this with my best friend, they gave us such a skimpy amount that surprised me considering the $14.99 price tag. This time around, they upped the portion size to fit the price tag, so that was much better. *'Teddi Berra Lavender Sparkler' - Delicious drink that reminds me of lychee. If they keep this on as a permanent offering, it just might replace Mint Julep as my go-to Disneyland drink. *'Milk and Honey Funnel Cake' - Sweet and tasty funnel cake and the edible flowers that come with it helps to balance the sweetness. Would recommend tackling this with friends as it's too sweet for one person. *'Bison Blue Cheese Burger' - I'm not a fan of blue cheese, but I will eat this burger. The blue cheese isn't overpowering and the bison meat is pretty good. Portion is perfect for one person, unless you have a monstrous appetite. *'Ahi Poke Spring Roll' - Surprisingly delicious. The only issue I have with it is that it has too much wasabi sauce and it really punches you in the face with it. I'd like it better if they ease up on the wasabi sauce significantly, because the tuna is good. *'Pork Belly Skewer' - MUCH better than their previous skewers, which tend to be overcooked pieces of flesh. Only issue is too much sauce on the skewer; would do much better to lessen it by about 50%. *'Lamb Kofta' - Very nice single portion as they give you a decent-sized cut of lamb. Needs more sauce, though. *'Jungle Julep' - Frozen fruity beverage that would've been much better to have earlier in the day when it's hot than the cool temperatures of evening. Goes well with the Bengal Barbecue foods (aside from the spring roll as it does little to combat the wasabi sauce in that). *'Enchanted Maize Flatbread' - Tastes like elote on a flatbread. I do miss getting the barbecue pulled-pork flatbread as a Halloween offering, but considering how that became a regular item on the Village Haus/Red Rose Tavern menu for most of the year, it's only natural that they change it to something else for the Halloween season. *'Bat Wing Raspberry Sundae' - Raspberry sauce works well with the whipped cream and soft vanilla ice cream. Disappointed that the waffle bowl it came in wasn't covered in sprinkles like shown on the foodie list (just had a typical chocolate-dipped rim). *'Dragon’s Breath Tacos' - Not a fan of kimchi, but these tacos were pretty good despite it (although I did eat the tacos with considerably less kimchi and gave the rest to NightAccio, who loves the stuff). Rest of the offerings in the lists were either foods/drinks we didn't get a chance to try because they were available in table-service restaurants or more sweets we could do without. I hear rumors that they plan to roll out more menu changes throughout the resort as Disney chefs want to make park foods more exclusive. I'm guessing to get people to buy food there since they usually avoid paying for food they could already get outside the parks. Just means more things for foodie hunters like me to do in the parks besides going on rides. Category:Blog posts